This invention relates generally to a single layer or a composite structure having an improved surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to forming an improved surface with an enhanced look and softer feel to the touch on one or both sides of the structure. The single or composite structure can be utilized for a variety of uses, such as an interior textured surface, for example, utilized as vertical or horizontal blind louvers or slats. The composite structure includes a substrate formed of substantially rigid PVC, CPVC or ABS or other thermoplastic polymer and at least one layer of a substantially non-rigid plasticized thermoplastic polymer capstock or lamination, which can be textured for a softer more fabric-like look and touch. The single layer structure would be formed from a single layer of the less rigid thermoplastic polymer structure.
In recent years, horizontal and vertical blind louver systems have become popular for utilization as window coverings, in both residential and commercial buildings. Typical vertical blind louver systems include a plurality of relatively thin elongated louvers or slats which are vertically suspended from a mechanism which aligns and orients the louvers as desired. Generally the louvers slightly overlap one another and can be rotated in unison to essentially infinitely adjust the opening between the louvers for blocking or allowing light to enter as desired. The vertical system can be either side or center opening. The louvers conventionally are formed from a variety of materials including extruded vinyl louvers, which can include decorative attached webs, fabrics or laminated layers on one or both sides of the louvers.
Horizontal blind louver systems are assembled in a mechanism which aligns the louvers, overlapping with one another in a horizontal alignment. The operation of the horizontal blind system is otherwise very similar to that of the vertical blind system.
One of the most popular types of louvers is formed by co-extrusion of thermoplastic polymer materials, including a rigid substrate formed from polyvinyl chloride (PVC), chlorinated polyvinyl chloride polymer (CPVC) or acrylonitride-butadiene-styrene polymer (ABS). A plasticized polymer capstock is coextruded or laminated onto the substrate, which when cooled also becomes rigid to form a rigid composite structure blind louver. The durometer of the capstock is substantially the same as the durometer of the substrate. The louver can be formed in a planar or preferably in a slightly curved bill or s-shaped cross section. The louver also can be formed having lateral rounded clear edges with an opaque central portion or all from the same material. At least the central portion can have an outer capstock layer of a pearlescent material on one or both sides of the louver to improve the visual look of the louver.
Vertical blind louver systems also can include louvers which are formed with a single or double groove or channel louver structure. The louver will accept an insert slat in one side of the single channel louver captured by grooves on each edge of the louver. The louver will accept an insert slat in both sides of the double channel louver, each slat captured by pairs of grooves on the opposite sides of each edge of the louvers. The insert slat can be a single layer or a composite structure.
The louver also can be formed having an embossed outer surface, typically on the capstock layer. The embossing of the surface forms a texture having a decorative pattern, which can be selected as desired. Such patterns are utilized to improve the visual effect or "look" of the louver blind system.
The decorative patterns formed by the prior art processes typically are not as distinctive as desired and only can be seen at a distance of about five (5) feet or less. The rigid louver surface can have a slick hard plastic, almost metallic feel (tactile) to the touch. The decorative pattern where utilized, also does not have as distinctive a texture as desired, but can have a hard rounded, or almost smooth plastic surface. The prior art generally has focused on the visual impression, although attempts have been made to improve the tactile impression. This desirable goal has not been achieved by the prior art processes in the resulting single layer and composite structures.
It would be desirable to enhance at least one surface on a structure, to provide an improved look (visual) and feel (tactile) to the structure surface, such as utilized for the louvers or slats of a blind system. The technique also could be utilized for other types of decorative panels which can be textured for both interior and exterior utilization. The resulting enhanced decorative pattern provides a softer, less plastic, more fabric like look and feel.